A Fairy Tail Secret
by cocogirl397
Summary: I can't really find the words to explain this story. Basically it has to do with the Anime/Manga Fairy Tail! I really wanted to do this. The Fictional Character Coco Scarlet plays the role of Erza's fanfic little sister. She's a Dragon Slayer but a special kind. She learned a few different dragon's magic because she was raised by them when she and Erza were separated.


A Fairy Tail Secret

Coco: Hey! I'm back with a Fairy Tail Fan-fiction and with Red and Green.  
Red: Sup?  
Green: Hey.  
Coco: So like I said back in Pokemon Academy two Dex Holders are hosting with me each chapter. In this fanfic I will be Coco. I used to rp her as a meister for a Soul Eater rp but now she will be a wizard in my Fairy Tail fan fiction.  
Red: Anyways why is your OTP for Aqua DreamShipping?  
Green: Yeah why Dream . Gold is reckless  
Gold: I heard that!  
Coco: Gold get out it's not your day! As for Red and Green I'll explain later heh heh.  
Red: Fine then. Let the Chapter Start!

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Today's going to be the day! I'm finally able to join Fairy Tail!" I shuffle around in my closet trying to find something to wear. "I can't wait! I might finally get to see onee-chan again! This is going to be great! Wait! I'm talking to myself again." I sigh at what I just said. After a while of searching I finally found the outfit I loved. Shorts, a tank top, ankle socks, sneakers, and my jacket. Perfect! Just perfect!  
I calmly walk out of the apartment and down to the train station. I buy a ticket to Magnolia Town and hop on the train.  
**AN HOUR LATER**  
When the train came to a stop I got off and started walking around town. "Wow! I can't believe I'm back in this town! It's so beautiful here," I say as I'm walking pasted the park. "It's too bad I live in Harujion Town. I should really find an apartment here sometime soon." I finally found the guild and walk in.  
"Hey! You get back here!"  
"NO!"  
"WHY I OUTTA-!"  
I stare blankly at the scene. It's a mess here, but I just sigh and laugh.  
"Natsu! Gray! Calm down! Can't you see we have a guest here?" A blonde haired girl with beautiful brown eyes walks up to me. "I'm sorry for the trouble. Anyways I'm Lucy. Is there anything we can do to help you?" She had a such a sweet smile unlike before when she was yelling at those two boys.  
"Hi. I'm Coco. Odd name I guess," I laugh a little embarrassed, "I'm here to see if I can rejoin Fairy Tail. If that's not any trouble."  
"Rejoin?" A gorgeous girl with white hair walks up to me. Mirajane it's been awhile since I've seen her it's great to be back. She takes a good look at me and remembers who I am. "Coco! It's been awhile hasn't it? On the other hand you said you would like to rejoin Fairy Tail? I'm sure master won't mind it."  
"Really?! That'd be great!" I follow Mirajane over to see Fairy Tail's master.  
"Hi Master it's been quite sometime hasn't it. I'm here to rejoin if you're alright with it."  
He looks up and it takes him a minute to recognize me. "Ah! Coco! We've been waiting for the day your 'training' would be over with. I'm trusting it went well? Glad to have you back. How long has it been? Two? Maybe three years?" He stands up and laughs.  
"Eh..." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "Not exactly. I couldn't find them not matter where I looked. Oh and almost seven years."  
Mirajane just shakes her head and pulls out one of the stamps. I show her the spot where I had the last one and she gratefully puts the official mark on my arm again. "It's good to have you back. I take it training went well."  
"Yes everything went according to plan. They'll never know what hit them." I give a slight grin. "Natsu! Gray! Have you two been behaving yourselves?" I glance over to the two boys fighting.  
"Aye!" Natsu replies.  
"Yup the best of friends here."  
"Aye!"  
"You two are just too much sometimes. You know you really don't have to put on that best friends act in front of me. I won't tell Erza. You know that's not my job to."  
"Phew! For a second there I thought we were screwed."  
The guild laughs again.  
"So Coco where do you live?" Lucy asks.  
"Hargeon."  
"Oh I've been there before, but why do you live so far?"  
"I've actually been meaning to look for a place here so I'm closer to the Guild. Would you happen to know a good place that's cheap?"  
"No sorry…" she pauses for a minute and then she snaps her fingers. "I got it! I have an extra bedroom and bathroom at my place! You can stay with me if you agree to help pay the bill."  
"Really?! That'd be great! Also I'd be happy to help pay the bill. It shouldn't be that hard!" I'm so excited! I just rejoined the best guild in the kingdom, I already met a few new people, and now I have a place to stay. "Do you think you can help me move then?"  
Lucy smiles and shakes her head. "Hey Natsu, Gray can you help me move Coco stuff into my place?"  
"Sure." They both reply.  
"Thank you for all your help. Now let's go!" I start motioning towards the door. "After you put clothes on Gray."  
The whole guild bursts out laughing again, but I just sigh. Gray really needs to keep his clothes on.  
**AN HOUR LATER**  
We finally made it to my apartment in Hargeon. I can't believe Natsu has motion sickness. I hope he feels better later. Anyway I put the key in the door and open it.  
"Wow this is a nice place you got here!" Natsu runs in and looks around.  
"Eh…does he always do thi- Gray put your clothes back on! Lucy I honestly don't know how you put up with them."  
"Neither do I Coco. Neither do I."  
"The boxes are in the closet over there. Just take them out and I'll be back to tell you what to put in. I have to go downstairs and talk to the land lord about me moving out." I leave the room and walk downstairs.  
**10 MINUTES LATER**  
I come back and hear Gray and Natsu fighting again. =.= Just great. Why do they have to do this? "QUIT IT YOU TWO!" Ugh! They can be so annoying, but I still tell them everything to put in the boxes. I go in my room and take out my suitcase and pack all my clothes in it. I get one of the boxes from the closet in my room and pack the little knickknacks I have out.  
"Done!" Lucy calls from the living room.  
"Okay I'm done here. Luckily there are only two boxes and one suitcase needed to be packed. Let's go!" As we exit the building I put my key on the desk. We buy another ticket back to Magnolia Town. Once we got there we went to Lucy's house and she showed me my room. It was really nice of her to do this. Natsu and Gray put down the boxes and I started to unpack.  
I placed the picture frames on the night table. Then I put my jewelry and hair brush on the make up table. After that I put all of my clothes in the closet and took out the rest of my stuff and placed them on the shelves and in the bathroom.  
**FOUR HOURS LATER**  
"Are you all settled in? So how do you like the place?" Lucy pokes her head through the curtain into what is now my room.  
I turn my head and see her. Then I smile and say, "Yeah everything is just fine. This was really nice of you," I look at the time, "Oh dear. Is it really that late already? We should be getting to bed soon."  
Lucy looks at the clock and agrees. She then leaves the room and goes back to hers.  
I go and relax in the bath for awhile and clean up. When I come out I wrapped a towel around me and walked in my room but found some unwanted people in it. "Ahh! Natsu! Gray!" I kick them in the face from reflex.  
Lucy comes running in the room and sighs. "I see you've already found out what they do. They enter this house in the weirdest ways and you'll always find them eating or just sitting there. -.- they really should stop it but no matter what I do they find a way in. So good luck with this too." She leaves and goes back to her room.  
I kick them both out literally and make them wait until I at least got dressed. I let them back in and asked them what they were doing here. They told me that they wanted to see how I was doing but really this late at night? You've got to be kidding me. "Good night! I'm going to sleep!" I crawl into bed and close my eyes. Before I could fully fall asleep I felt another person in my bed. I turned my head and saw Gray in my room. "G-Gray! Why are you in my bed?!"  
"Zzz…"  
Great he's asleep. -.- I could kick him off or just do have him take the bed sheets and I'll use a blanket. Yeah maybe that's what I'll do. So I took a blanket from one of the boxes and used it for the night.

* * *

Coco: So did I answer you're questions?  
Green&Red: Yes  
Coco: Good now did you enjoy the chapter?  
Red: Yeah! But why is Gray such a perv?  
Coco: I didn't make him that way! I'm trying to keep all the information factual from the episodes! So I can't help the way they made him! All I know is that from Fairy Tail Gray, Loke, and Natsu are my Fairy Tail crushes :3  
Green: Okay then I didn't need to know that.  
Red: But I did!  
Coco: o_e okay then Red. Anyways until next chapter. In the mean time I'll be having a strict talk with Red and Green about coming to host next time.


End file.
